Young Justice Season 2
by Nighty999
Summary: Just as things seem to be settling down at the Watchtower, Cadmus stirs up trouble! Scream makes a stupid decision, Halle falls head over heels in love and David screws up big time! For one young Leaguer, season 2 promises to be deadly! Stay tuned! XP
1. Discovery

_*Note from Nighty: I do not own any of the Justice League characters, any DC characters or planets, or any of the locations I use in this story. I do however own most of the young leaguers, and if you didn't create the character I want permission before anyone writes spinoffs. Thanks and enjoy season 2, introducing SEN!*_

**Young Justice Season 2**

**Episode 1: Discovery**

"This," Superman announced in a booming voice that echoed through the brisk arctic air. "Is the Fortress of Solitude. My home on Earth, it is also a haven for anything that has no other place in the Universe. You seven are getting a real treat, and you are amongst the first to tour it."

"I'd rather be at Krypton," Mike grumbled, and David punched his shoulder.

"Shh," he snapped. "Be grateful you get to go on ANY trips."

"Guys, slow down," Cheerio squealed from a few feet behind them. "I can't keep up with you bigger people…"

Scream sighed, stopping to wait for her, and lifted her onto his back. He grinned at her as she giggled. "Ready?" He asked, and when she nodded, still giggling, he charged after the others until he was walking in stride with Halle.

"You spoil her, you know that?" Halle said, looking up at a still giggling Cheerio.

"I like to," he smiled. "It makes her laugh."

"You can spoil me," Cheerio hugged his neck tightly. "I don't mind."

"Pay attention everyone," Lantern looked back at his team with a certain amount of pride that still lingered from the day they were announced winners. "This is going to be very exiting."

Mike and Tommy fought over who would get to follow Superman in as Scream put Cheerio down at the doors. "Boys, boys," Superman laughed at them. "You'll all get to go in."

Lantern herded the three younger members inside as Sam and David followed Superman in. Scream realized that Halle was hesitating, looking at the clear blue sky over the endless snow. He sniffed and put his hands in his pockets.

"Halle," he said. "I've… been wanting to talk to you about sssomething.."

"Shh," she said. "What is that?"

"What isss what?" Scream asked, trying to face in the same direction as she was looking, cursing his lack of sight. "What do you ssee?"

"I'm not sure," she said, and he heard her take a step forward. "It looks like some kind of plane." She watched as it slowly approached, squinting as it seemed to burst into flames. "Or a ship… Hey, I think it's landing here!"

"A ship?" Scream asked, then jumped as Halle burst into a run. "Halle? Halle! Sstay away from there!"

The world seemed to shake as the ship passed overhead, and the sound vibrated deep in Scream's head. The pain brought him to his knees, hands locked firmly over his ears. Halle ignored him and watched as the ship skidded and landed with a resounding crash. As soon as it had come to a stop, she carefully stepped toward it. Something tugged at her, pulled her toward it, and she obeyed thoughtlessly.

"What are you, crazy?" Scream shouted to her as he got back to his feet. "Sstay away from that!"

"Scream," she said quietly, not looking back as she continued toward it. She still couldn't understand what was pulling her toward the ship. "Just trust me, okay?"

Scream's face contorted into a pained grimace as he sighed and followed after her, ignoring the ringing in his ears.

The ship was more like a small pod, and it was nearly submerged in boiling water. "Damn," she said. "What the Hell IS this?"

"Swarm! Scream!" They heard Lantern shout, and before Halle could look up, both he and Superman were in front of her. "Don't touch anything."

Halle watched curiously as Superman carefully found a handhold on the ship and pulled it out onto the snow. "What is it?"

"Clark," Lantern said in a hushed voice. "Isn't that language…?"

Scream cursed in frustration. Of course he couldn't see what they were talking about.

After Superman looked over the small amount of writing on the side, he seemed more urgent, pulling at the doors and yanking them open.

"Kryptonian," Lantern explained as Scream opened his mouth to question.

"There's someone in there," Scream said. "I hear someone breathing."

"Pull him out, dammit!" Halle pushed at Superman's arm. "He's dying!"

"'Him'?" Lantern said questioningly.

"I don't know," she snapped. "Just do it, now!"

Superman reached inside and pulled out the limp body of a tall, skinny teenager. Covered in cuts and bruises from the crash, half of his face was covered in dark hair that fell to his shoulders. Scream's ears twitched curiously as Halle uncharacteristically reached out her hand to touch the alien's.

"Don't touch him," Superman warned.

"Careful, Clark," Lantern whispered as Superman handed him over. "Is he Kryptonian?"

"I'm not sure…" Superman began, then glanced at Halle. "What's wrong with you?"

"Swarm?" Lantern asked as she swayed on her feet. "Halle, are you alright?"

"Halle," Scream said in surprise as she collapsed into him. "Halle?!"

…

When she opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was the bright lights over her head. She felt like she was in a hospital, but it wasn't the infirmary on the Watchtower. It was freezing, and she shivered as she turned her head to look around.

The only other person in the room was the alien boy from the crashed ship. He was lying in the bed next to hers, and he smiled as their eyes met.

"You saved me," he said. "Thank you. I didn't think my mental pull would reach anyone…"

"That was you?" She asked. "Shit, you made me act like an idiot!"

He laughed, and she stared at him in confusion. "I'm sorry," he said. "I had to call someone."

She shook her head. "Why me?"

"What's your name?" He asked suddenly, changing the subject as abruptly as it was brought up. "I've never met anyone like you."

She stumbled over the answer, taken by surprise at his question. "Halle."

He smiled. "I'm Sen Jon-El."

"Sen," she said. "And you're an alien, right?"

"I'm from Krypton," he explained. "Thank you, again, really I must repay you sometime."

"Then you're welcome," she snapped. "And don't pull that shit again, okay?"

He nodded. "Promise."

**NEXT: LAST SON OF KRYPTON **


	2. Last Son of Krypton

_*Note from Nighty: I do not own any of the Justice League characters, any DC characters or planets, or any of the locations I use in this story. I do however own most of the young leaguers, and if you didn't create the character I want permission before anyone writes spinoffs. Thanks and enjoy season 2, introducing SEN!*_

**Young Justice Season 2**

**Episode 2: The Last Son of Krypton**

"What's your name?"

Sen looked up at the Green Lantern and Superman, obviously confused and frightened. The members of the Green Team stood in a row by the back wall.

"S-sen," he said. "Sen Jon-El, of Krypton."

"Jon-El, that's my father's extended family," Superman said. "Kara told me."

"Can you prove you are from Krypton?" Lantern asked carefully, trying not to frighten him further. Superman silently rejoiced in the absence of Batman. "Can you tell us anything about how you got here?"

"I'm afraid I can't," he said. "I don't remember."

"You don't remember?" David muttered. "How convenient."

"Shut up," Halle hissed.

Sen looked at David, but Lantern pulled his attention back to him. "Sen, right?" He asked, and the alien nodded. "What do you remember?"

"I remember landing here," he said. "I remember waking up in this place. I remember my name, and where I come from, and that's all."

"So you don't know how you survived the planet's destruction?" Superman asked.

"Destruction?" Sen looked shocked. "But they were going to save it!"

Lantern raised his eyebrows. "You didn't know Krypton was destroyed?"

"No," Sen looked pained. "No, I didn't!"

"So where are you now?" Lantern asked, leaning forward.

"I don't know!" Sen cried helplessly.

"There's an easy way to prove it without scaring him, John," Superman said in a hushed voice. "I'll leave."

"Are you sure?" Lantern said. "What if he's telling the truth, we don't want to hurt him."

Cheerio looked at David. "What are they--?"

Superman nodded solemnly and stepped out of the room. Halle watched him go in shock.

"Hey," she said loudly. "You can't do that!"

"Halle, not now," Lantern said softly, reaching into his bag. "If he's Kryptonian, we'll find out. I won't hurt him too much."

"What is it?" Sen said. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Don't," Cheerio shouted, catching on.

Lantern pulled out the slightly glowing green stone. "This is Kryptonite."

"What is...?" Sen said softly, staring at it.

"How do you feel?" Lantern said, holding it closer to Sen's face. Halle started to jump forward, and David grabbed her arm.

"Halle, stop," David whispered. "Lantern's not going to hurt him."

"He is hurting him," Halle snarled. "Let me go!"

Sen cringed away, covering his face. "What... what is that?"

"Are you in pain?" Lantern asked. "Do you feel weak?"

"That's sadistic, man," Mike murmured.

"Please," Sen stood up and took a few steps back. "Get that away from me!"

"Is he putting on a show or what?" Sam said.

Lantern advanced until Sen was against the wall, sliding down onto the floor in a curled ball.

"He's not faking!" Cheerio cried.

"Stop it!" Halle suddenly shouted, breaking free of David's grasp and running to Sen's side. "John, stop!"

Lantern stared down at her, then put the Kryptonite back into the container he pulled it out of. "I'm convinced."

Sen looked up curiously from under his arm. Halle put a hand on his shoulder and attempted to look comforting.

"It's over," she said.

"Oh," he said. "I'm not sure I understand what just happened."

Halle smiled at him and helped him to his feet.

"Woah," Mike said. "Is Halle being NICE?"

"I..." David blinked in bewilderment. "I think so."

Scream folded his arms, scowling.

Superman entered a few moments later, holding a small disk in his hand. "I got this from the ship. Apparently before he crashed, the ship was sentient and taking care of Sen."

"He's Kryptonian," Lantern said. "He reacted to the Kryptonite."

Superman moved over to a small computer console and put the disc in, waiting for some kind of response. Everyone was startled when a face appeared on the screen, a computerized image of a small girl.

"Brainiac systems 3 booting," the girl said. "Please stand by."

"Brainiac?" Lantern looked at Superman.

"Remember, Brainiac wasn't always what he is today," Superman said. "He used to be our main operating system on Krypton."

"Operation Sen Jon-El," the girl continued. "Mission objective: Find Kryptonian Technology. Land in a safe area. Protect Sen Jon-El."

"Who launched you?" Superman asked, leaning forward on the desk.

"Information not available," she replied. "Next question, please."

"How long have you been looking for Kryptonian Technology?" David asked suddenly. Lantern glared at his student.

"Forty two years," The girl said softly. "A long time, Sen Jon-El, to be suspended, timeless and ageless."

"Forty two years?!" Mike exclaimed.

"That's a while," Lantern said, looking back at a pale-faced Sen. Halle glanced up at his face for what she thought was only going to be a second, but his expression made her stare. He seemed to be more than a little lost on everything that was happening to him.

"It's okay," she said quietly, wondering why her enclosed nature had suddenly switched to a spontaneity that she wasn't comfortable with. "It's going to be fine."

He nodded without looking at her, hugging his chest.

"I finally found the Kryptonian Technology on this planet and landed here," the Brainiac program said in a monotone. "I hope Sen is safe with you. My master bids me find him a home."

"Sen is definately safe with us," Superman said softly, looking at the younger Kryptonian. "Do you trust us?"

"Why should I trust you...?" Sen asked, more of a lack of knowledge than a lack of trust.

"I am Kal-El of Krypton," Superman answered, walking over to him and putting a hand on Sen's shoulder. "I am your family now. You can trust me."

Sen thought for a moment, then nodded.

Halle sighed. Sen seemed to be far too trusting.

"Brainiac Program shutting down," the girl on the screen said. "Farewell, Sen Jon-El..."

"Welcome to Earth," Superman said. "Last Son of Krypton."

_NEXT: SETTLING IN_


	3. Settling In

_*Note from Nighty: I do not own any of the Justice League characters, any DC characters or planets, or any of the locations I use in this story. I do however own most of the young leaguers, and if you didn't create the character I want permission before anyone writes spinoffs. Thanks and enjoy season 2, introducing SEN!*_

**Young Justice Season 2**

**Episode 3: Settling In**

The cafeteria was crowded this morning, everyone arriving around the same time to receive new schedules and assignments for the new year. A lot of the failing students were gone, replaced with fresh, new faces that peered around nervously, looking for their team head. David looked at his team in pride, holding his textbook under one arm and the team's schedule under the other, seeing that his group remained the same, and his group was the only one to have accomplished that feat.

Walking to the familiar Green Team table, he put one hand on Halle's shoulder and the other hand on Cheerio's. "New year, new seating arrangements," he said. "Move over Cheerio. Scream, grab another chair from up front."

"What are you doing?" Halle asked warily, until she saw Sen talking with Green Lantern up front.

"Sen's sitting with us," David said, waving him over, and Sen approached cautiously, smiling shyly at them.

"Oh, how wonderful," Scream said bitterly, stalking off to get a chair.

"Why's he sitting with us?" Sam asked. "We don't need another team member."

"He's not joining the team," David explained as he put his textbook on the table, sitting Sen in Scream's vacant seat. Sen accidentally bumped Halle, and he pulled away from her.

"Sorry, sorry," he said.

"If you're going to sit next to me," she snapped. "Shut up, okay?"

He flinched. "Fine."

Scream returned with a chair, still hissing to himself, tossing it down in an empty space and plopping down into it. He had worked really hard to get the seat next to Halle. He scowled at Sen as he picked at his food.

David tried to take the paper from Halle's hands. "Can I see it?" He asked, wondering why she was reading the paper. Usually she just sat around and glared at everyone until she was allowed to leave. She snatched it out of his reach, growling.

"I'm not finished," she said, a slight snarl in her voice.

"Okay, okay," David held up his hands. "Whatever, Halle."

"Ssso, Ssen," Scream whispered angrily. "How are you liking the Watchtower?"

"It's really amazing," Sen said with a grin, not picking up on Scream's hostility. "Thank you for asking. I'm rooming with David. And I've been assigned to this team temporarily until they find an opening."

"A free ticket in," Scream mumbled. "Nice."

"Scream, stop being mean," Cheerio said. "I think it's great that you're with us, Sen. I think you're nice."

"Thank you," Sen smiled, nodding at Cheerio.

Scream stood and picked up his tray. "I'm afraid I sshall have to passs on breakfast," he said coolly, turning around and striding off. Cheerio frowned.

"Looks like his sourness is in a bad mood today," she said quietly.

"Ignore him," Mike said. "Hey, are you gonna eat that bread?"

Cheerio blushed as Mike pointed at her tray. "N-no, Mike, you can have it."

Mike grinned and grabbed at it, stuffing it into his mouth. "Hey, Tommy," he said after he had swallowed. "You gonna eat that bacon?"

"What the Hell?" Halle shouted suddenly, looking up from the paper she had clutched in both hands. "Did you guys see this?"

Sen was the only one to look up. The other members of the Green Team were used to her sudden outbursts. Eventually, David glanced up from his textbook. "What, Halle?" He asked in an agitated Monday morning voice.

"Have you seen this?" She passed him the paper.

"I'm listening to it now," Tommy said. "A whole gang brought in."

"So?" David passed it back, and Mike grabbed it. "What's it to you?"

"I know them," she said. "A friend of mine was running around with them before I got sent here."

"It says fourteen of the twenty were killed," Mike said. "Sweet!"

"Not sweet," Halle snatched the paper back. "Of the six kids who were arrested, my friend wasn't any of them!"

Sen looked over her shoulder at the paper. "Who's your friend?"

"Daniel Haiden," she said quietly, putting the newspaper down. "Hyde."

"I'm sure he's fine," Cheerio said.

"I'm actually pretty sure he's not fine," Halle snorted and took a bite of her food. "Dependent little monster."

"Like Sen?" Sam said.

Sen grinned stupidly as Halle looked at him, cracking everyone at the table up.

"Hey, where the Hell is Scream anyway?" Halle asked.

"He just left," Sen pointed, looking concerned. "Didn't you notice?"

"No," she sighed and rolled her eyes. "He's so moody all of a sudden."

"Maybe it's just nerves," Sam said. "He'll get over it."

"Hello," Mike said. "Scream never gets over anything. He can hold a grudge like super glue, man."

"My problem's resolved, thanks a lot guys," Halle said loudly, waving the paper in the air in front of David.

"Ask for a few days of leave," David said, pushing the paper away. "I'm sure Lantern'll let you on planet for a while if it's personal business."

"No one's allowed to the planet until the reconstruction is underway," Tommy announced, glancing up. "Just heard it on the Justice League com station."

"Damn," Halle whispered.

"I'm sure they'll make an exception," Tommy said. "Just explain the situation to Lantern and he'll send you with a chaperone or something."

"Fine, I'll try," she said. "I hope he's in a good mood."

"So what are your powers, Sen?" Mike asked, trying to change the subject of conversation. "Can you do everything Superman can?"

"Turns out I'm a little faster than Kal," Sen smiled with pride. "But I'm not as strong. I have all of the visions he has, including heat and x-ray, and I can fly."

"Awesome," Cheerio said. "Finally, another flyer on the team."

"I can fly," Halle said.

"You can improvise," David snickered. "I wouldn't call what you do flying, Halle."

"Shut up," she snapped.

"Well, it looks like you'll be a great addition to the team for as long as you're with us," David smiled. "Try to keep up, okay?"

Sen nodded happily. "I'll try my best… sir."

"Oh, don't call him sir," Tommy laughed.

"It'll go right to his head," Sam said. "Watch. Cheerio was calling him that for the first few weeks, and he thought he was a king or something."

"I am a king or something," David snapped defensively, and even Halle laughed quietly at him as his team burst into snickers and giggles. He smirked and went back to his textbook.

Scream listened them from the doors to the cafeteria, arms folded and mouth set in a grimace. This was going to cause problems.

**What's Going On With the Blue Team**

"So what's the deal, J'onn?" Jimmy tapped the Martian's desk impatiently. "Where's our new teammate?"

Ryder scowled from his seat. He didn't like to think about the circumstances that led to their needing a teammate. Marina patted his arm softly, trying to be comforting, her other hand resting in Conner's. Conner was bored-looking and sleepy, staring down at his book and constantly pushing up his round, thick glasses. Max stood by the door, waiting for the meeting to be over so she could go train, tapping her foot lightly. Nightmare sat silently, hands folded in her lap, looking at Ryder with some degree of concern.

"James, enough," J'onn touched Jimmy's hand. "Please be patient. I have not had a chance to get through my paperwork."

Jimmy folded his arms and sighed, sitting down.

J'onn continued to flip through papers as Max tapped her foot and Conner read. Conner glanced up twice at her, until finally he looked up completely, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Knock that off," he muttered.

"What?" Max growled. "Did you say something to me, jackass?"

"Number seven," Marina said quietly.

"And what are you talking about?" Max snapped at Marina.

"I'm counting the number of times that someone calls him a jackass," she explained. "Seven since we got to breakfast this morning."

"Hardee har har har," Conner scowled, looking back at his book after pushing his glasses up.

"Alright," J'onn looked up. "Your new teammate is not here."

"We noticed," Jimmy sighed. "Where is he?"

"_She_ is on Earth," J'onn said. "She lives in a small town in New York, Banton, a mostly wooded area with very few homes. The population is minimal: two hundred and fifty people."

"Woah," Jimmy said. "That's not even the count of my high school in Gotham."

"Her name is Isabella, and she's quite special," J'onn handed her file to Conner, and Jimmy scowled as Conner took it smugly. "Dr. Fate told us of her. She's a gifted magic user."

"Alright, so we have to get her," Jimmy said.

"Exactly."

Jimmy stood and clapped his hands together. "Okay team, let's go. Half an hour from now we meet in the hanger."

Nightmare was the first one out, not saying a word to any of them.

Conner handed Jimmy the file. "Read that BEFORE you meet her, Jim," Conner said, enunciating each syllable as though talking to a retard. Jimmy sneered at him as Conner and Marina left.

Max flipped her short hair as she left the room. "See you in half an hour, leader man."

"See you in half an hour," Jimmy returned with a smile. "Gorgeous."

She rolled her eyes and walked down the hall.

Ryder snorted. "You are pathetic, Jimmy," he snapped.

"What?" As the others were clearing out, it was soon just Jimmy and Ryder in the room. "What are you talking about?"

"You have to grab her while you can," he said softly, standing up. "While you still have the chance to. They slip away too fast, and they get taken away too easily."

Jimmy nodded as Ryder left, closing the door behind him. He sat down at the small round table, looking through the file, wondering if Ryder was really as okay as he claimed to be.

_NEXT: Stuck-on-the-Watchtower Blues_


	4. StuckontheWatchtower Blues

_*Note from Nighty: I do not own any of the Justice League characters, any DC characters or planets, or any of the locations I use in this story. I do however own most of the young leaguers, and if you didn't create the character I want permission before anyone writes spinoffs. Thanks and enjoy season 2!*_

**Young Justice Season 2**

**Episode 4: Stuck-on-the-Watchtower Blues**

"What do you mean, I can't go?!"

Green Lantern looked up from his paperwork for only a moment, scowling up at Halle with narrowed eyes. "You can't go, that's what it means," he said sternly. "And that's final. No one goes to the States until the President gives the O.K. That includes Justice League members, and that definitely includes students like you. So no."

Halle folded her arms and frowned hard. "What if he's really in trouble? He needs my help, I know it."

"Halle, the answer is no," he said, standing up and packing his work into a folder. His briefcase sat beside him on the desk, and Halle got the impression that he was on the way to a League meeting. "I can't make exceptions just so you can go and see an old friend."

"But he might be—" She said desperately, but his glare cut her off. He walked past her to the door and held it open for her. Sighing, she walked out into the hall, tapping her foot as he closed and locked his office door.

"And I don't want any funny business," Lantern said. "I mean it. I think I can trust you, but after what you did at the Fortress, I don't know if that's true."

"You know that I was being controlled," she said indignantly, walking beside him. He stopped and stared at her. "Sen was doing it."

"Halle, I know you." He shook his head, turning her around so that she was facing the door to the Green Rec. "Just stay on the Watchtower, and I promise, I'll find a way to find out about your friend, alright?"

As he walked away, Halle snorted.

"You don't know me," she muttered, opening the door to the Rec and storming inside, closing the door.

Scream was sitting on the small couch with David, and the two were playing chess. David was trying to explain the Castle rule as Halle slammed the door shut behind her.

"Hey Halle," David said, and Scream's head lifted slightly with a small hum.

"Leave me alone," she snapped, sitting on the stool near the counter.

"Halle, what isss the matter?" Scream hissed softly.

"Lantern won't let me go to the planet to look for Daniel," she said angrily, pulling the jar of peanut butter over and sticking her finger into it. David flinched.

"Perhapsss if I ssspeak with him…" Scream began to offer, but Halle shook her head and stuck her finger on her mouth.

David stood up as she went for another dip of peanut butter. "Ah, don't do that."

"Don't do what?" She asked, looking up as she scooped some onto her finger.

"Aaaaahhhh," he moaned, grabbing the peanut butter from her and a spoon. "Please, please don't do that." He moved to the trash can and began to scrape the top layer off of the peanut butter. "Sorry, just… I don't like that."

"Freak," she dismissed him, putting her head on the table.

"Hey, Scream dude," David said, picking up a letter from the stack of mail. "You've got a letter."

"I have mail?" He asked curiously, standing up. "But, who would…"

David tossed him the envelope. "Here. You learned Braille, right? I think that's what it's written in."

"Thank you," he said softly, catching the letter and turning it over in his hands. He was feeling with his fingers along the front as he went to the door and left.

"Scream got his first letter," Halle rolled her eyes. "Bully for him."

"You never get mail," David noted innocently, and she growled. "Hey, what?"

"No one I know likes me enough to send me a letter," she said, standing and moving to the couch. She grabbed Scream's abandoned bowl of popcorn as she flopped onto it.

"We like you enough," David said, ripping open his first letter. "Ach. More money. Grandma sends me money every month."

"And you're complaining because?" She asked, mouth full of popcorn.

"Swallow before you talk," he said. "And I'm complaining because, I can't spend any money here on the Watchtower."

"Save it for something," she said. "Give it to me, I don't care."

"You want it?" David shrugged and tossed it onto her stomach as he passed her. She looked at it in shock for a moment. Fifty dollars. "Take it."

"What?" She said, sitting up and grabbing the money. "Are you serious? You're giving this to me?"

"Yeah," he said. "I don't need it for anything."

"But it's fifty dollars," she said in disbelief. "People don't just give away fifty dollars."

"My grandma did," he shrugged again, looking at his second letter. "Man. Mom wants me to come visit her. Like I want to visit."

Halle was ignoring him, staring at the bill, and he was still going on about his mother as she stood up, put the bowl of popcorn in his lap and left the room.

"Hey," he called after her. "Halle?"

…

Scream was reading the letter when he sat on his bed, finger lightly tracing the raised bumps on the surface of the page.

_To whom it may concern,_

_My name is Doctor Thomas Clanston, and I implore you to look into our new program. I have mastered my research on alien cells and I have the technology and skill to alter those cells and create human appearances from alien ones. _

Scream stopped there, pulling his finger off of the page. He listened to his own breathing for only a moment, taking in the sudden feeling as though someone had punched him in the chest.

_If you are interested, please contact me at either the following mailing address or the two phone numbers provided. If the latter method is used, please make an appointment with my assistant Lorelai to see me. Thank you so much for your time._

_Thomas J. Clanston_

_Head of Clanston Research at Cadmus International_

Scream searched his memory. He had heard of Cadmus before, in class. Thinking over the information he had managed to retain on the subject, he decided that it might be a bad idea to go through with anything about this.

But as he shoved the letter into his desk drawer, he shivered with the knowledge that he was surely tempted to contact this Doctor Clanston. Lying back on his bed, he sighed.

For now, he would wait.

For now.

_ NEXT: Dependent_


	5. Dependent

_*Note from Nighty: I do not own any of the Justice League characters, any DC characters or planets, or any of the locations I use in this story. I do however own most of the young leaguers, and if you didn't create the character I want permission before anyone writes spinoffs. Thanks and enjoy season 2!*_

**Young Justice Season 2  
**

**Chapter 5: Dependent**

"Halle."

She ignored whoever it was, pulling her blanket over her head in agitation. She hadn't gotten nearly enough sleep, and wondered bitterly why she had thought it was a good idea to stay up until one A.M.

"Halle…" Sen poked his head into the room, watching curiously as she muttered to herself into her pillow. "Halle." Stepping into the room, he blinked when she reached out from under the blanket and threw a ratty stuffed toy at him.

"The Hell is that doing in my bed," she muttered. "Cheerio."

"Halle," Sen said softly, approaching and picking up the toy. He turned it over and realized it had once been a stuffed rabbit. "Everyone's waiting for you. Training session."

"Screw training," Halle said. "People need sleep."

Sen stepped closer and tapped at her shoulder. "Halle."

"Don't you give up?" She moaned angrily.

Sen tapped at her shoulder again. "Please. If I come back without you, David will yell at me again. I don't want to be yelled at, Halle."

She sighed, hearing the desperation in his voice, and sat up. She was surprised when she saw that he had real fear in his face. He was actually terrified of getting scolded. "Sen?" She asked softly.

"Please," he begged.

She stared at him for a few moments, then smiled and shook her head. "You don't have to be scared. I'm not going to yell at you."

He seemed to take her at her word, nodding solemnly. "Thank you. But what about—"

"David isn't going to yell at you either." She reached for her shoes and dragged them over. "Don't worry, Sen. I'll protect you from big scary David."

"You aren't afraid of him?" He asked, surprised.

"Nope," she patted his shoulder as he stood and walked to the door. "And you shouldn't be, either. Don't be afraid to be yelled at… just ignore them."

He watched as she held the door open for him. "Well? Are you coming?" She asked, rolling her eyes. "Let's go, Sen."

He followed her out, smiling. Now this was the one he would have to learn from.

…

"Watch it," David screamed at his team, arms folded as the sands he controlled fought for him. "Cheerio! 'Bot to your right!"

He smiled as Cheerio, well trained, spiraled gracefully to the left, swinging her leg around and kicked her assailant in mid-air. "Gotcha Davie! Could you get the one on Sam?"

"Sure," David called back, laughing as he effortlessly pushed his hand outward and slammed a wall of sand into one of Sam's three opponents. Scream turned and pushed all four of his robots into a wall with a violent sonic scream attack, cackling as they smashed into pieces.

"I'm finding an access code," Tommy called from behind a pile of boxes. "If we punched it into the big computer at the end of this room, the robots will go offline!"

"Read it off," Mike said quickly, dodging and weaving through robots at light-speed toward the computer.

"Seven six," Tommy said. Mike stopped at the key pad and his fingers moved too fast to see. "Eight four two…"

"Faster," Mike shouted.

"twenty forty-seven…"

Sen flew over them, dropping a robot onto a small pile of parts that he had spent the session creating. Glancing to the right side of the training hall, he spotted Halle. He raised his hand slightly, but she wasn't paying any attention, focusing on the group of roaches she had swarming over a robot of her own. His eyes widened as he saw an armed robot sneaking toward Halle, completely unnoticed and preparing to fire.

"Halle!"

She glanced up momentarily, then re-focused. "Sen, not now! I'm trying to—"

All of the air shot out of her lungs as he suddenly barreled head-first into her side, wrapping his arms around her and scooping her out of the way. The 'bot fired, hitting the wall where, seconds before, Halle's head had been.

Gasping for breath, she looked up at Sen, who smiled briefly at her before getting up and melting the robot's weapon with his heat-vision. Halle sat up, watching, and she tried to scowl.

Mike had finished inputting the access code, and all of their enemies fell limp to the ground, the simulation flickering and shutting off. Sen stepped over and offered his hand. "You alright?"

"Yeah," she said sourly, standing up on her own. Sen pulled his hand back tentatively, afraid that he had angered her. "I'm fine."

Watching Sen's face fall, Halle smiled and sighed. "Alright. Thanks, Sen. I owe you one, okay?"

He immediately smiled. "Your welcome."

She laughed quietly and turned around, heading for the locker rooms. Scream listened to her leave, then followed, taking her shoulder after she opened the door.

"You realize what you're doing," he hissed softly.

She glanced over her shoulder at him, then turned slightly, glaring. "No. Why don't you tell me what I'm doing?"

"You've picked up a pet, Halle," he said. "Another dependent, like your old friend Daniel."

"What—" she said, half-snarling. "I'm _what_ now?"

He flinched slightly and stepped back. "I wasss jussst…"

"Whatever," she snapped, stepping into the locker room and slamming the door shut. As she sat on the bench next to her locker, she sighed and frowned at the floor.

"The fucked up part is," she said to herself. "He's probably right."

**What's Going On With The Blue Team**

"Doooooom," Jimmy whispered into Conner's ear, laughing softly. "Dooooom, Parker. Craaaaaassssshhhh."

"Knock it off, Gordon," Conner snapped, not daring to look away from the controls. He still needed forty-two hours of successful un-supervised flight before he could be listed as a registered pilot on the Watchtower. Jimmy was doing everything in his power to stop Conner from getting those forty-two hours. "I will kill you when we land."

"Crash and burn, Con," Jimmy sang.

"Gordon."

"Craaaash aaaaand—"

"Gordon!" Conner shouted. "_Marina!"_

Jimmy squealed as his ear was suddenly twisted and pulled from behind, and Marina dragged Jimmy backward into his seat. "Marina, OW!"

"Thanks," Conner said, smiling back at Marina.

"Watch what you're doing…" Marina warned, giggling and pointing.

"Gah," Conner said under his breath, staring at the controls again.

"We're over the outskirts of town," Nightmare noted, staring out the sullenly. "We should land here."

"I wanted to get closer to the chick's house," Jimmy said. "Go in a little further."

Nightmare glared at Jimmy.

"Nightmare's right," Ryder said. "We should just land here, we don't want to freak her out."

Max rolled her eyes. "Can we just get it over with? I want to be back on the Watchtower fifteen minutes ago."

Conner sighed. "I'm landing."

"Hey," Jimmy said, beginning a tirade, but Marina put her hand on his arm and he shut up.

"So who is she?" Ryder asked. "Isabella."

"Well," Jimmy said. "She likes to be called Izzy, for one."

"Ew, why?" Max said loudly.

"She's supposed to use, um, magic," Jimmy said, flipping through the file. "I don't get how that works, but okay… and she's alone."

"What?" Marina asked.

"She lives by herself," Jimmy said, looking at her. "No parents, no family. The locals take care of her."

"Weird," Marina said softly.

"Wicked cool," Jimmy corrected her. "She's so lucky to live by herself. I live with all four of my brothers AND my sister. And my dad makes six."

"Seven people in your family?" Ryder said bitterly.

"Yeup," Jimmy nodded. "Hell, I say."

Ryder scowled and folded his arms. Nightmare just sighed.

"Okay," Conner said, shutting the Javelin's shuttle down. "Let's find Izzy's house…"

**NEXT: IMPENDING DOOM: The Green Team Screams!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
